1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer-implemented calendars, and more particularly, to creating calendar events on such calendars.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is useful for a variety of purposes. For example, users may use the Internet for e-mail and other electronic communication, shopping, computer-implemented searches, and so on. One purpose may include creation and use of computer-implemented calendars. Such calendars enable a user to schedule events, invite people to events, receive notifications of events, and perform other actions. In some instances, a user may forget to add desired events to a computer-implemented calendar. Additionally, adding events to a computer-implemented calendar may be cumbersome, especially if the user is not familiar with the computer-implemented calendar. Moreover, a user may not understand how to add events to a calendar or invite other users to an event.